


"My Sisters' Mister"

by ArthurWynne



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Amazon Position, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Humor, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Riding, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurWynne/pseuds/ArthurWynne
Summary: "Another year, another lockdown birthday. However this year, your wonderful girlfriend as a rather special surprise in store for you. A surprise that involves an unexpected nightly visitor, "gagging" to break you both out of your shell and indulge both you and your partner your kinkiest fantasies..."
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Threesome - Relationship





	"My Sisters' Mister"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an audio script is intended for audio performers on these various subreddits:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/GWAScriptGuild/
    
    
            **INT. Living room - Night**
          
    
    
    SOUND: TWO GLASSES CLINK TOGETHER.  
    
    JENNA
         Happy birthday, baby. Happy birthday.
         Yeah I know. It sucks. Another year gone and we’ve barely ventured out of our apartment.
         That dream vacation of yours will have to wait. Again.  
    
      
    
    
    
    
              (THEY BOTH TAKE A SIP OF THEIR DRINKS)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Aw don’t look so heartbroken. The Galapagos will keep
         for another year at least. After all, what are we
         really missing anyhow? Sunstroke, salmonella and
         malaria. Ha! And besides... Who really needs sun, sea
         and A&E when you’ve me?
    
    
    
              (SHE GENTLY LAUGHS AS SHE KISSES HIM SOFTLY)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Oh, I’m not enough am I? Surely not?
    
    
    
              (THEY KISS MORE PASSIONATELY ON THE SOFA)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Wait! Steady on big boy! The night is young. And
         besides, I do have a few surprises left in store for
         you today.
    
    
    
              (THERE IS A PAUSE)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Mm? Like what?
    
    
    
              (SHE KISSES HIM AGAIN TENDERLY ON THE LIPS)  
    
    JENNA  
    
    Oh you’re getting warmer. But you have no idea.
    
    
     **  
    SOUND: SUDDENLY THE DOORBELL RINGS.  
    
      
    
    **
    JENNA  
    
    Like that. You stay right here!  
    
      
    
    
    
    
            **SOUND: JENNA RISES AND GOES TO OPEN THE FRONT DOOR.**
    
    
    JENNA
         Ferri! You’re timing is remarkable. Come in!
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Oof. Careful! Its so darn cold my nipples could poke
         your eyes out!
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         It really is wonderful to see you. But... But I sure
         hope we’re not breaking any restrictions.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Restrictions my ass! You’re my little sister! You
         couldn’t keep me away even if you tried!
    
    
    
              (THE TWO WANDER OVER INTO THE LIVING ROOM)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         And there he is! The birthday boy!  
    
    JENNA  
    
    Uh huh.
    
    
    FERRIS
         Oh my my. Hello there young man. Flattered to meet you
         again. You’re so sweet! Again, I’m reminded how much of
         a gentleman you are. You don’t have take my coat. But
         damn am I grateful.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Would like a drink or...?
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Oh that would be lovely! I want a drink so stiff I can
         blow it!  
    
    JENNA  
    
    Ferris!  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Its been a tough week, Hun. Indulge me.
    
    
    JENNA
         I see someone’s been watching too much Mrs. Maisel...
         Anyway, one stiff one coming up!  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    I’ll have none of the watered down bull crap, Jen.  
    
    Two measures if you don’t mind. Oh and don’t neglect a twist of lemon!  
    
    I’ll send it right back if its more than a twist!  
    
      
    
    JENNA
    
    
         Fine, then make it yourself! We’ll be right back honey.  
    
      
    
    (She talks directly to him)  
    
      
    
    JENNA
         Same again?... Great. You just make yourself
         comfortable. Come on Ferris.
    
    
    
              (THE TWO WOMEN MAKE THEIR WAY INTO THE KITCHEN)  
    
      
    
    **INT. The Kitchen - night**  
    
    
    
    
              (THEIR WHISPERY CHAT ENSURES AS THEY PREPARE THEIR
              DRINKS)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Look, Ferri. I don’t think--  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Mm. He is absolutely delicious. I don’t remember him being this fine.
    
    
    JENNA
         Ferri, I don’t know... I don’t know if we should--  
    
    FERRIS
         Don’t be so silly. You said it yourself. You wanted to try this. Not me. Don’t you dare chicken out now.
    
    
    JENNA
         Yes but, there is one slight, tinsy wincy little
         problem...
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         C’mon woman, what now are you concerned about? Its not
         like you haven’t--  
    
    
    
    
              (FERRIS PAUSES FOR A MOMENT. THE REVELATION HITS
              HER LIKE AN AVALANCHE)  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Wait, you haven’t even told him yet!? You haven’t even told him why I’m here? Jesus Christ, Jen!
    
    
    JENNA
         I know! I know. I couldn’t gather the courage. What if
         he said no?  
    
    
    
    
              (FERRIS TUTS AT HER REMARK)  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Its like you don’t know men at all sometimes. Seriously, Jen. I’ve seen his wandering eye whenever I’ve been round.  
    
    He won’t turn this opportunity down. I bet a years salary on it!
    
    
    JENNA
         I mean... God, what was I thinking?
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Look we don’t have to do a thing if you don’t want to.
         But you know where I stand. And deep down you know
         it’ll make his day, month. Hell... His year!
    
    
    
              (JENNA BREATHES IN AND EXHALES DEEPLY)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Okay. Okay. We’re doing it.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Yuppie. But judging by your hesitance it’ll be up to me
         to break the ice.  
    
    
    
    
            **SOUND: FERRIS PLOPS TWO ICE CUBES INTO HER GLASS OF GIN & tonic  
    
    **JENNA  
    
    Go for it.
    
    
            **INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
    
      
    
    **
    
    
              (THE GIRLS FINALLY RETURN WITH THE DRINKS AND SIT
              BESIDE HIM ON THE COUCH)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         So your wonderful girlfriend says you have a confession
         to make.  
    
    JENNA  
    
    Uh, I wouldn’t call it that. More like an birthday present-- or an old request I should say.  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Awww just look at him. He has no idea. Well let me enlighten you.
         You’re wonderful girlfriend as explained to me, in great detail might I add, all of your dirtiest, naughtiest, kinkiest fantasies.
         Every week she's given me a breakdown of some of things she uncovered for herself. Some things even she wasn’t sure she wasn’t capable of.
         But luckily for you, that’s why I’m here. Because... Quite frankly, I can’t get enough of them. Especially one thing particular.  
    
    
    
    
              (SHE GETS CLOSE TO HIM AND WHISPERS IN HIS EAR)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Femdom. Uh huh. Jen’s always been the sub in your
         relationship hasn’t she? And you’ve always fantasied
         about the prospect of things being reversed, mm?
    
    
    JENNA
         It’s okay baby. Answer her.  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Mm of course you have. And who could blame you? Everyone has a fantasy of being domed.
         I’m sure more men do than they’d care to admit. Especially gentle, modest guys like you.
         There’s no shame in it. In fact I find it quite sexy. Jenna too. Anyway!...
         Not only will you have me tonight, I’m going to teach Jen all of my ways. Guide her.
         Show her the ropes you could say. So then... Fancy me taking you for a spin? Mm. Good boy.  
    
    
    
    
              (FERRIS RUBS HER HANDS ACROSS HIS BODY. REACHING
              DOWN TOWARDS HIS CROTCH. SHE GRABS AND SQUEEZES
              HIM)  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Mm. What a bulge. I see someones already hard. Hold him for me, Jen. Now... First rule of femdom, is: "DON’T TALK ABOUT FEMDOM."
    
    
      
    
    (THE TWO LAUGH BEFORE FERRIS CLEARS HER THROAT)  
    
      
    
    FERRIS
          Ahem. Now what I meant to say, Jen, is don’t be afraid to hold him tight.
          With your body, rope, belts perhaps. Anything you can get your hands on.
          We can’t have him wriggling away on us now, can we?  
    
    
    
    
              (JENNA MOVES AROUND AND WRAPS HER ARMS AROUND HIM
              TIGHTLY FROM BEHIND. SHE MOANS AND KISSES HIS EARS
              AS FERRIS BENDS DOWN AND APPROACHES HIS CROTCH
              EAGERLY)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Awww he’s so cute. Laying back against you with your
         legs apart... Arms wrapped around him. What a delicious
         sight. He’s too good to eat. But I am feeling rather,
         ravenous...
    
    
    
              (SHE SLOWLY UNBUCKLES BELT AND MISCHIEVOUSLY ZIPS
              DOWN HIS ZIPPER WITH HER TEETH. MOANING AND
              GIGGLING ALL THE WHILE)  
    
    JENNA
         Shh baby. It’s gonna be alright. You’ll love whats to come next.  
    
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         (GIGGLING)
         Oh I know exactly what will "cum" next. Oh how he’ll love it.  
    
      
    
    JENNA  
    
    Subtle, Ferris. Subtle.
    
    
              (FERRIS LAUGHS AND STOPS AND ADMIRES HIS OPEN
              PANTS. EXPOSING HIS UNDERWEAR AND BULGE)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         So then. Would you like your cock sucked?
    
    
    
              (THERE IS AN AWKWARD SILENCE UNTIL SUDDENLY BOTH
              WOMEN BURST OUT LAUGHING LIKE SCHOOL GIRLS)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Oh baby, don’t look so shocked. That’s the point,
         sweetie. I want her to suck you. Why? because I want to
         learn her technique.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         And...?  
    
    JENNA  
    
    And see her technique-  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    And?!
    
    
    JENNA
         Fine. Okay... And I want you to experience the best
         blowjob of your life. "The head mistress" or so she
         keeps saying.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Right you goddamn are.
    
    
    
              (FERRIS SUDDENLY SLIDES HER FINGERS AROUND THE
              ELASTIC OF HIS UNDERWEAR)  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Well?
    
    
     **SOUND: SHE PULLS THE BELT OFF AND FLICKS IT ACROSS THE FLOOR LIKE A WHIP.**  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Yes, what? Yes please?
    
    
    
              (SHE CHUCKLES UNDER HER BREATH)  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Yes madame. Thatta boy.
    
    
              (SHE YANKS OFF HIS TROUSERS AND UNDERWEAR IN ONE FELL SWOOP)
    
    
    FERRIS
         Oh my goodness. What a gorgeous specimen he is. Jenna
         your words did him no justice. Look at those smooth
         balls. That hard shaft. Oh my god.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Ha, I’m a  lucky girl, aren’t I?
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Dear god, that head. He’s already started dripping
         pre-cum. Oh fuck I can’t wait any longer. I just want
         to consume him. Right here. Right now. Hold him, Jen.
         Hold him tight. And just watch and learn from the
         master...
    
    
    
              (SHE IMMEDIATELY SUCKS HIM INTO HER MOUTH. MOANING
              PROVOCATIVELY BETWEEN EACH MOVEMENT OF HER HEAD)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         She is rather ravenous today, isn’t she. Maybe we
         should’ve eaten first?
    
    
    
              (JENNA LAUGHS AWKWARDLY.)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         (WITH A MOUTHFUL OF HIM)
         Nah ah.
    
    
    
              (JENNA BEGINS TO KISS HIM PASSIONATELY ALL THE
              WHILE SHE WHISPERS INTO HIS EAR DESCRIBING ALL THE
              LURID DETAILS)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Usually, from what she tells me, she starts slow...
         Warming her way up. Sculpting you with her mouth. Yeah
         just like that. Feel her lips tighten around your cock.
         That tongue of hers licking all around your head. Your
         trapped, baby. That gorgeous cock of yours is trapped
         in Ferris’ vice like mouth. She’s not gonna let you go.
         Not until you cum.
    
    
    
              (FERRIS CONTINUES TO BOB UP AND DOWN AT A MACHINE
              LIKE RHYTHM, WITH SLOW BUT DELIBERATE SUCKS)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Feels so good, doesn’t it, baby? No, don’t close your
         eyes. Don’t look away. Just watch. This is just as
         educational to you as it is to me. Look at her mouth.
         Her lips... wrapped tightly around your head. She’s not
         letting up her suction, is she? Not at all. Wow, that
         breathing technique between each suck- Holy shit, how
         is she doing that?
    
    
              (FERRIS COMES UP FOR AIR)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Practice, dear. Practice. And Don’t be afraid to use a
         little teeth, darling.
    
    
    
              (SHE BITES DOWN ON HIM BEFORE TAKING HIM IN AGAIN)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Oh my. Are you okay sweetie? You’re trembling all over.
         You’re cock looks so wet and swollen already. She
         really hasn’t wasted any time.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         (WITH A MOUTHFUL OF HIM)
         Mmhm-He loves it-mmm.  
    
    JENNA
         Its getting so sloppy down there. But, as Ferris tells me, the sloppier the better.
         And fuck does it look hot... Mmmm. Oh God, her tongue. Fluttering at the underside of your head.
         Hypnotising isn’t it? I could watch her do this to you for hours. Mmmm. A little deeper now, I see? Whoa.
         She’s managed to reach your base and- fuck... How she sucks all the way up to your head and- All the way down.
         Over and over again. Fuck, that looks so intense. You must be getting close already, surely?  
    
    
    
    
              (ALMOST IN RESPONSE, FERRIS MOANS AGREEMENT BUT
              CONTINUES HER TORTUROUS BLOWJOB STILL)  
    
    JENNA
         Ferris! This is so fucking hot- Look at her go! That mouth. Ugh. She’s determined to make you feel as much pleasure as possible.
         Wait- what is she doing now? she’s taking you all the way down again and she’s- FUCK, she’s just holding you there and what the Fuck.
         Her jaw. Look at her jaw and lips devouring you. She’s swallowing around your cock. Over and over. Oh God that looks so fucking hot.
         Her cheeks are so hollow from how hard she's sucking. Your practically in her throat and still she keeps sucking. How the fuck is she not gagging?
         One... Two... Three. She just keeps going! Holy shit! There’s no way you’re gonna last much longer! Are you gonna cum? Aw baby.
         It’s too much, its too much isn’t it? Ferris! He’s gonna cum! He’s gonna--
    
    
              (SUDDENLY SHE PULLS HIM OUT OF HER MOUTH. SMACKING
              HER LIPS)  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Oh, you’re not cumming YET.
    
    
    JENNA
         Dear god, Ferris. He’s practically having a seizure
         after that. You’re not serious gonna leave him with
         blue balls are you?
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Nothing of the sort! But your should have realised by
         now, silly, that edging comes with the territory. For
         next comes my favorite part. Pull him up and lay him
         down on the sofa for me... Keep his head in your lap if
         you like. For this is gonna get steamy.
    
    
    
              (SHE PUSHES AND LIES HIM DOWN ON THE COUCH. HIS
              HEAD NOW RESTING IN JENNA’S LAP)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         This is where the real dome in you comes into play and
         the chance for him really prove his worth. But first, I
         better get this pesky little pencil skirt of mine off.
         I mean what was I thinking. Going out in this weather
         with no underwear. How foolish of me. I’m in dire need
         of warming up.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         You mad woman! You could’ve caught hypothermia!
    
    
    
              (SHE PULLS IT OFF AND CHUCKS IT TO THE SIDE AS
              FERRIS BENDS DOWN AND KISS HIM PASSIONATELY ON THE
              LIPS)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Like that, huh? Like the way you taste? Good boy.
         You’ll be tasting something far more delicious in a
         minute, just as soon as I-- My, my my... that poor cock
         of yours just twitching for attention... How
         unfortunate.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Can’t I just--  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    No, don’t you dare touch him. He’s all mine, for now. And that impatient little cock of his will just have to wait its turn, isn’t that right?
    
    
    JENNA
         Aw, but it just seems cruel.  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Femdom is not just about him... For your pleasure should always "cum" first. Heavy emphasis on "cum" there!  
    
    
    
    
              (FERRIS LAUGHS AS SHE MOVES INTO POSITION ABOVE
              HIS FACE)  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Now I guess I don’t need to explain for whats going to happen next. But for Jenna’s sake...
         Let’s just say I’m going to sit on your face. And you’re going to eat me out and I won’t even THINK
         about getting off of you until YOU get ME "off?" Catch my drift?
    
    
              (FERRIS LAUGHS BEFORE PLONKING HERSELF ON HIS
              FACE)  
    
    FERRIS
         Good boy. Now eat me. 
    
    
    JENNA
         Gone on baby. Go on.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Now... look me in the eye when I say this... I want you
         to lick my cunt - my already wet cunt, just in case you
         didn’t notice - I want you to lick it as hard as you
         can and I don’t want you to stop until you hear me
         cum... trust me, you will know when you hear it... Can
         you be our sweet man and do this for me? Good.
    
    
    
              (HE SOON DOES AS HES TOLD AND GETS TO RIGHT TO
              WORK)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Oh my, he’s hungry alright.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Well my man’s known for his healthy appetite.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         God yes. Stick your tongue in. That’s it. All the way
         in. Like that. Fuck, thats so good.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         That’s it baby. Keep it up. You’re doing so well.  
    
    FERRIS
         Oh my. Your tongue... Keep licking my clit. Mmmm. Jen. He’s good. Like really good. Fuck yes. Just like that...
         oh my god, I’m so fucking wet... Just fuck me with your tongue... That’s a good boy. Lick me up...  
    
    lick me up and down. Now suck. Suck on my clit like I sucked your cock... good fucking god that’s so... Mmmmm...
    
    
    JENNA
         Wow baby. I don’t know what I love more, seeing you
         down there working her clit... Or feeling you work your
         magic on me. Because fuck, it feels so fucking good
         when you do... That tongue of yours, it knows exactly
         what to do...
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         God, yes, please don’t stop... please keep licking my
         pussy... keep spreading my clit with your tongue... oh
         my god... here I come, fuck... fuck fuck FUCK!
    
    
    
              (FERRIS CUMS HARD ON HIS FACE)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         My god, that was so fucking good. Jesus... Where has he
         been all my life?
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Well done baby. Well done.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Wow I’m astounded. What a good boy he is. I think he
         deserves another treat after that, don’t you?
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Oh he most certainly does.
    
    
    
              (FERRIS MOVES OFF HIS FACE)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Still hard I see? Good. And look at all that precum. Oh
         how it makes the perfect lube for what’s else is to
         "cum" next.
    
    
    
              (SHE GENTLY HOISTS HERSELF OVER HIS COCK. AND
              WAVES IT ABOUT. SMACKING HER PUSSY WITH IT)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Stop toying with him Ferris. Just get on with it.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Awww... Aren’t I allowed to have any fun? Besides, I
         think he likes this position.  
    
    JENNA  
    
    Heh, it is his favorite.
    
    
    FERRIS
         So you like it when a woman rides you like this, huh?
         Like it when she sets the pace. Takes control. Feels so
         good doesn’t it when all you need to do is lie there
         and take it. Just lie there and take the pleasure,
         baby. That’s a good boy.
    
    
    
              (JENNA HOLDS HIM IN HER ARMS AS MOUNTS HIM)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Enter me. That’s it. Push it in.
         Good boy. Like that, huh? Like how my pussy just
         engulfs your entire member like that? I should hope so.
         Because now I’m going to fuck you. Now I’m going to
         fuck your fucking brains out, fucker.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Ferris!
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Tehehe... Fuck. Oh Fuck. Here we go baby, Here we go.
         Mmmm.
    
    
    
              (FERRIS BEGINS TO RIDE HIM. SHE LAUGHS GENTLY. AS
              SHE BEGINS TO LOSE HERSELF IN THE PLEASURE)  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    See, you’ve got to take charge on occasion, Jen. You’ve got to move and fuck him juuuuusst right and--
    
    
              (FERRIS MOANS PROVOCATIVELY AS SHE CONTINUES TO
              RIDE HIM)  
    
    FERRIS
         Oh fuck yeah. That’s it. That’s it baby. That wonderful cock of yours just hits me just right from this angle.  
    
    Like this... Mmm. Oh, yeah. That wonderful head, just rubbing against my G-spot like that. Oh God, Jen. This is the shit.  
    
    But, jesus, Jen! His cock feels better than both my dildo and my magic wand combined. I know he’s your man, but fuck...
    
    
    JENNA
         And don’t you forget that.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         You lucky bitch.
    
    
    
              (FERRIS CONTINUES TO RIDE HIM LIKE A WOMAN
              POSSESSED)
    
    
    JENNA
         Oh Jesus Christ, Ferris. Make him cum already. Fuck,
         I’m already getting wet myself.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Now that sweet release. But you can cum only when I do.
         Got that? Good. Now hold on. You’re headmistress is
         gonna keep riding the fuck out of you until I do.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Wow. You’re both soaked down there. His cock. Sliding
         into you like that so slick. So seamlessly. Its so hot.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Yeah baby. Take it. Feel the pleasure.
    
    
    
              (HE CUMS INSIDE HER. FERRIS MOANING AS LOUDLY AS HE IS)  
    
    JENNA  
    
    Fuck.
    
    
    FERRIS
         Mmmmm Now wasn’t that nice? God, what a glorious
         creampie.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Was that good baby? How did it feel to be ridden like
         that? Good? Great? Outstanding? Ha! She was amazing
         right? No, it’s okay, I won’t be offended. You can tell
         me.
    
    
    
              (SHE PULLS OUT AND GETS OFF OF HIM, BREATHLESS)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         There. He’s all yours.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         I was wondering if you’d ever ask!
    
    
    
              (JEN SHUFFLES OFF THE SOFA AND IMMEDIATELY GETS IN
              A NEW POSITION BETWEEN HIS LEGS)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Ooh already between his legs I see! You waste no time, girl.
    
    
    
              (JEN CLEANS HIM UP AND SUCKS HIM)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Mmm how kinky. She’s cleaning you up nice and well. How
         do I taste?
    
    
    JENNA
         Mmmm divine.
    
    
    
              (ALL EYES ARE ON JENNA AS SHE LICKS AND KISSES HIS
              SPENT COCK. HE TWITCHES AND MOANS FROM THE POST
              ORGASM TORTURE)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Aww, whats wrong, love? Oh we’re not done with you yet.
         Not by a long shot. For now it’s your Jenna’s turn.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         You’re not gonna deprive your girlfriend now are you?
    
    
    
              (JENNA’S LICKING AND SUCKING IS SOON BECOMING MORE
              VIGOROUS)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Mmm oh yes. She’s going to make you hard again. I can
         see it in her eyes. She’s already picked up my
         technique well. Sculpting your cock with her mouth.
         Practically as ravenous as me. Look at her fondle your
         juicy balls. Ah she knows alright. She knows there’s
         still much more cum to milk out of you. Tehe. Your cock
         doesn’t stand a chance now.
    
    
    
              (JENNA, DONE SCULPTING HIM, BEGINS HER DEEPTHROAT)  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    But damn, Jesus girl... Who are you and what have you done with my Jenna?
         You’re going absolutely nuts on that cock. Wailing on him with everything you’ve got.
         How are you copping, my poor boy? I bet you never expected to experience not one but TWO sensational suckjobs in one day,
         now did you? Just look at that beautiful woman of yours. Her plump lips, her lascivious pink tongue. Her jaw. Jesus, girl.
         How the fuck are you doing that? You’re like a machine down there.
    
    
              (SHE CONTINUE TO PUMMEL HIM WITH HER MOUTH)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         I-- I have no words. She’s been holding out on you,
         son. S’like she’s taken everything I’ve taught her and
         took it all up to eleven. From head to base. She’s just
         hammering down on you... over and over. I can’t believe
         how hard she’s sucking. Her lips are like a vice around
         you dick. The suction in her sloppy mouth practically
         pulling you into her throat each and every time. She’s
         unbelievable. she’s relentless. And she’s still not
         stopping!
    
    
              (JENNA CONTINUES TO GET EVER MORE INTENSE WITH HER TECHNIQUE)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Fuck, what now-- She’s doing some kind of twisting
         motion? She twisting her head around you as she comes
         up to your tip. Good god, look at her go. Her head
         corkscrewing around your head after every deepthroat.
         It must feel so intense. You must be at the brick of
         ecstasy. Jen, he’s shaking. He’s gonna cum. Stop, girl,
         stop!
    
    
    
              (SHE EDGES HIM. HE COMES SO CLOSE. BUT JENNA STOPS
              AS HE REACHED THE BRINK OF ORGASM AGAIN. PULLING
              HIM OUT OF HER MOUTH WITH A VIOLENT POP. BOTH
              JENNA AND FERRIS LAUGH UNCONDITIONALLY)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Nah ah. Not yet.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Good girl. I thought you lost him there! But fuck me,
         where did you learn that?
    
    
    
    JENNA
         You... And a few videos I saw on pornhub.
         _Sorrynotsorry_.
    
    
    
              (THEY BOTH GIGGLE)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Now my turn.
    
    
    
              (LIKE A GIDDY SCHOOLGIRL, SHE PULLS HIM TO THE
              EDGE OF THE SOFA AND SPREADS HIS LEGS. JUMPING ON
              TOP OF HIM)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Good boy. But now I really want to take you for my own.
         And try out a new position...
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Oh? No foreplay this time?  
    
    JENNA  
    
    Nope. I don’t need further proof to know he’s as master at cunnilingus.  
    
    His jaw probably aches enough as it is! Besides I’m inching to try out a new position that I don’t think even you’ve tried this before.
    
    
    FERRIS
         Oh please. Who do you think you’re talking to? Little
         Miss Bookworm?  
    
    JENNA  
    
    No this... This is unconventional.  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Well go on then. What is it? What is this fabled position that even I have yet to try?  
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    (SHE PAUSES FOR DRAMATIC IMPACT)  
    
      
    
    JENNA  
    
    The Amazon.  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    The Ama-WHAT!?
    
    
    JENNA
         The Amazon position. I’ve been longing, no-- Dreaming
         to try on him since, like, forever.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Oh dear god, Jenna. Where the hell did you pick this
         up?
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Heh, I’m kinkier than you might think.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         I can see that. They always say the quiet ones have the
         kinkiest sides.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Anyway, I can’t delay this any longer...
    
    
    
              (SHE SPEAKS IN ALMOST A WHISPER, DIRECTLY TO HIM)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         So as you lie there, I’m going to open your legs...
         Position that dick straight down... And push myself
         into you. Like this...
    
    
    
              (SHE GENTLY THRUSTS INTO HIM)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         And then I’m going to fuck you.
    
    
    
              (SHE BEGINS TO SLOWLY THRUST)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Here we go baby. You better cum for me again. For I’m
         not gonna stop until you do, okay? Good.
    
    
    FERRIS
         That’s my good girl. My little minx. Fuck him. Fuck
         good and proper.
    
    
    
              (SHE BEGINS TO TAKE THINGS UP A NOTCH)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Take it, baby. Yeah. You can take it. just lie there.
         You don’t have to do anything but just lie there and
         get fucked. Be nothing but my fuck toy. Feel my pussy
         grip around your ranging cock. I’m gonna milk you dry
         baby. I’m gonna milk you dry as I thrust into you.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Believe me darling, she will.  
    
    JENNA  
    
    Feel my pussy clench around your dick. It’s like, so tight isn’t it? Oh god yeah this feel just as good for me as it does for you.  
    
    Believe me, I’m so fucking wet. Oh your precum and my juices, oh god its so wet a sloppy down there. It must feel so wild.  
    
    To see me thrusting into you like this.  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Oh yeah, he loves it doesn’t he? Of course he would. This is her dream baby. Brought vividly to life.
    
    
              (SHE FUCKS HIM OVER AND OVER. DEEPER AND DEEPER.
              MOANING AND GROANING...)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Fuck yeah. Get balls deep in me. I want you balls deep
         in me as you cum, Okay, baby? That sound nice?
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Fuck yeah it does. I’m practically dripping over hear.  
    
    JENNA  
    
    I want to feel that throbbing cock pulse and throb as my pussy convulses around you.  
    
    Priming your cock for that delicious moment. That incredible release. Oh fuck, oh fuck yeah.  
    
    It’s gonna feel so good. Oh god I’m so close.
    
    
    FERRIS
         Just a little longer, baby. Just a little long and both
         of you can come together, alright? Good boy. You can
         take it! Yeah you can take it, baby! Take it. Take it,
         fuck. Grip her ass.
    
    
    JENNA
         Squeeze my ass, baby. squeeze it like I grip yours. Oh
         yeah, I’m gonna cum. Yes I’m gonna cum. Cum with me.
         Hold it a few more seconds. Yes you can do it. Just a
         few more. I’ll count us down and then you unload that
         cock right inside my tight-ass pussy. And I’m gonna
         squirt all over your glorious fucking cock.
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Yeah you can hold it baby.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         So from five, baby. From Five and when we reach one,
         we’ll cum together, yeah? Fuck yeah.
    
    
    
    JENNA & Ferris
          Five, Four, Three, Two-- FUCK
    
    
              (SHE THRUSTS INTO HIM BALLS-DEEP AND THE BOTH CUM
              TOGETHER. HER VOICES CATCHES AND SHUDDERS FROM THE
              INTENSITY OF THE ORGASM)  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Oh my fuck. That was singly the hottest, most romantic plowing I’ve ever seen.  
    
    JENNA  
    
    Jesus, that was one hell of a workout.
    
    
    FERRIS
         No wonder you’re so trim, girl. With moves like that
         you’ll never need the gym again.
    
    
    
              (JENNA GENTLY GETS OFF HIM AND LAYS NEXT TO HIM ON
              THE SOFA. KISSING HIM SOFTLY ALL OVER)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Mmm but don’t you worry baby. You’ll always be my
         strong man. Don’t you forget it.
    
    
    
              (THERE IS A PAUSE AMIDST THE SILENCE)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Baby? Baby, are you okay? Whats wrong?
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         That I believe is the resting state of one happy man.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Oh my god, is he okay?
    
    
    FERRIS
         He’s just passed out from the sheer intensity of it
         all. Nothing to worry about. Happens on occasion.
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Oh my god, Ferris! You could’ve warned me!
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Hey, you were the one who went full wonder woman on his ass.
    
    
    
              (THEY BOTH SHARE A QUITE LAUGH)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Shut up. Grab a blanket from the closet, will you?  
    
    FERRIS  
    
    Sure.
    
    
              (JENNA RETURNS TO HIS SIDE AND WHISPERS TENDERLY
              IN HIS EAR ONE FINAL TIME)
    
    
    
    JENNA
         Don’t worry baby, we’ll be here when you wake up. Ready
         with you favorite meal ready and waiting. I want your
         energy restored. We’ve got a long, fun birthday weekend
         ahead of us. Who knows what else we could get up to.
    
    
    
              (FERRIS TAKES ONE LAST LOOK AT HIM BEFORE WALKING OFF)
    
    
    
    FERRIS
         Aww. I think we broke your boyfriend. Oops.  
    
      
    
    

**THE END.**


End file.
